Kirara's Guardian Angels (?)
by nekompuss
Summary: Menjadi satu-satunya kembang di antara para kumbang tidak berarti Kirara menjadi ratu yang dipuja-puja oleh para abdinya. Bukannya menjadi pengawal bagi Kirara, Terasaka cs lebih mirip anggota sirkus yang dipawangi oleh malaikat kegelapan.


Operasi penjinakan Itona berhasil. Terima kasih untuk kalimat-kalimat bodoh yang dilontarkan Terasaka, akhirnya Koro-sensei bisa mencabut tentakel yang melekat pada murid ke-28 di kelasnya itu.

.

Masalahnya cuma satu, anak itu merelakan diri bergabung di kelompok nista tersebut.

Itu artinya,

.

Masalah Kirara bertambah satu lagi.

.

.

 **Kirara's Guardian Angel (** **?)**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu hanya milik Matsui-sensei.

 **Bersiaplah untuk menerima kegajean yang dilakukan oleh oknum bernama nekompuss.**

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

Gadis berambut ikal sebahu itu terus mengaduk es tehnya yang sudah tidak dingin lagi. Kalau bukan karena ulah ibunya yang _kekeuh_ memaksa dirinya untuk mencoba gaun ala puteri dongeng, Kirara tidak akan kabur dan menjerumuskan dirinya di warung Muramatsu sore ini.

Irisnya melirik sekilas ke sebelah, Polusi suara yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya sudah benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Woi, kalian bisa pada diam ga sih!"

Kirara menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Terasaka, Yoshida, dan Itona masih berdebat soal apakah bubur lebih enak dimakan langsung atau diaduk terlebih dulu. Ayolah, bagaimana teman-teman bodohnya itu bisa ribut hanya karena masalah sepele begini? Lagipula mereka jelas salah tempat. Bertengkar soal bubur di kedai ramen? Dengan sekali lirik tadi, Kirara melihat jelas Muramatsu yang ingin melempar ketiganya dengan panci yang berisi kaldu panas.

Karena tidak ingin kulit mulusnya tersiram kuah panas ataupun kutukan dari satu-satunya gadis di sini, Terasaka dan Yoshida langsung terdiam.

.

Itona?

Kembali menghabiskan ramennya seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu.

.

.

"Aku bosaaaaannnn…" Keluhan Yoshida memenuhi kedai ramen temannya.

"Iya, Aku juga bosan. Seharian menjaga kedai, rasanya aku ingin jalan-jalan."

"Mampir ke maid café yuk!" Ajakan nista dari Terasaka disambut gelengan kepala dari ketiga temannya, dan lemparan sumpit dari Muramatsu.

"ADAAWWW. Sialan kau, Muramatsu!" sungut Terasaka kesal.

"Ogah!" Tolak Yoshida mentah-mentah, "Cukup sekali aku dipaksa kesana olehmu dan si otaku mata empat. Aku tidak sengenes kalian berdua yang tergila-gila hal begituan."

"Terus, enaknya kita kemana?" Tanya Terasaka.

"Hm… " Yoshida, Muramatsu, dan Kirara berpikir cukup serius. Itona masih sibuk menghabiskan ramen yang sudah memasuki mangkok kedua.

.

"Hoi, Muramatsu, jangan bengong saja." Bentak Takaoka KW.

"Entahlah, aku bingung mau kemana." Muramatsu menopangkan kepala dengan tangan kanannya.

.

"Kau Yoshida?" Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

.

"Oi Hazama, bagaimana denganmu?"

Kirara menyunggingkan senyum misterius andalannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita uji nyali?" Ajak Kirara perlahan tapi pasti.

Kompak ketiganya menggeleng. Itona masih sibuk dengan ramennya.

"Memang kalian punya ide lain?" tanya Kirara terdiam lagi.

"Hoi Itona, jangan makan terus. Berikan satu ide."

Itona berhenti menyumpit ramennya. "Menurutku, ide Hazama-san sudah bagus." Ketiga pemuda lain terkejut.

"Kau mungkin belum tahu Itona, tapi uji nyali bersama Hazama itu sia-sia."

Itona mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Yoshida melanjutkan, "Soalnya, yang ada setannya kalah seram dengan dia."

Lirikan tajam Kirara membuat Yoshida terbungkam.

"Nggg.. Itu tidak masalah buatku daripada mengunjungi maid café. Itu bahkan lebih menjijikan dibandingkan rasa ramen ini." Protes dari Muramatsu dan Terasaka dihiraukan Itona yang kini sedang menambahkan kecap di mangkuknya.

Karena tidak ada usulan lain, Kirara mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah, jam 8 berkumpul di tempat biasa, nanti kutunjukan tempat yang seru untuk uji nyali. Khukhukhukhu…" Kirara terkikik, sementara yang lain hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

Terasaka dan kawan-kawan telah berkumpul di lapangan basket dekat bangunan utama sekolahnya lengkap dengan sebuah senter di tangan masing-masing.

"Mari kita menuju lokasi." Ajak perempuan berjaket merah dan jeans abu-abu panjang tanpa basa-basi. Benak yang lain dipenuhi pertanyaan.

"Oi, Hazama, mau kau bawa kemana kita berempat?"

"Diam, dan ikuti saja aku!"

Yoshida kembali bungkam.

Mereka berlima melewati jalan yang tak asing lagi. Jalan menuju ke gedung kelas tercinta.

"Kita mau uji nyali di gedung kelas?" Muramatsu berbisik pelan ke dirinya sendiri. Namun, Kirara mendengarnya,

"Sssssttt! Sudah kubilang jangan berisik."

Semuanya terdiam, tidak berani lagi membuka mulut sama sekali.

.

.

Kirara menghentikan langkahnya. Yang lain mengikuti.

"Kolam renang?" Dahi Takaoka palsu berkerut.

"Bukan di sini tempat yang aku maksud, tapi di sana." Tunjuknya ke sebrang kolam. Hutan di area gedung kelasnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan di malam hari.

"Menurut informasi yang aku dapat, beberapa tahun lalu terdapat sesosok mayat yang menggantung di salah satu pohon di dalam sana. Kabarnya, dia stress karena dipaksa belajar terus-terusan oleh orangtuanya."

Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu bergidik. Itona datar.

"Selain itu," lanjutnya, "Dulu di hutan ini banyak orang yang tewas bergelimpangan semasa perang. Dan mereka masih sering bergentayangan hingga saat ini."

"Hampir ketinggalan, katanya di sini sering menjadi tempat berkumpul para hantu yang ada di hutan ini." Senyumnya mengembang seraya menunjuk area kolam renang buatan monster gurita itu.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' Muramatsu berteriak kencang.

"Belum apa-apa kau sudah teriak." Ejek Terasaka.

"Sialan. Ini menyeramkan tahu!" Tubuh cekingnya menggiggil.

Mengabaikan keluhan dari temannya, pemilik nama lengkap Hazama Kirara ini melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin membuktikan apa gossip itu benar atau _hoax_. Ayo sekarang kita jalan!"

Para pemuda itu terdiam. Diam-diam mereka takut untuk lanjut, namun gengsilah yang mengalahkan ketakutan mereka.

 _Masa kami kalah dengan perempuan?_

.

"Ayo berangkat! Siapa takut!" seru mereka kompak.

.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, kelimanya melangkah menuju ke dalam hutan hanya bermodalkan cahaya senter yang remang-remang.

.

.

.

Siapa yang bilang 'Siapa takut' tadi?

 _Mengapa semua pria di kelompoknya justru berlindung di balik badanku?_ Kirara jengkel. Meski tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengharapkan diperlakukan bak puteri raja oleh mereka, tapi ia juga tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dirinyalah yang harus menjadi pelindung mereka. Ayolah, bagaimanapun juga Kirara Hazama adalah seorang wanita.

.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa….' Lagi-lagi Muramatsu berteriak.

"Kau kenapa lagi sih!" Hardik Yoshida.

"K..kakiku ter..tertahan, t..t..tidak bisa ja… lan." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Dengan enteng Itona mengarahkan senternya ke bawah kaki Muramatsu. Terjawab sudah penyebabnya.

.

Kakinya tersangkut rumput liar yang menjalar bebas di hutan ini.

Semua mata melirik tajam ke arah anak pemilik kedai ramen itu.

"He he he." Muramatsu terkikik malu.

.

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan uji nyalinya. Sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda bakal muncul suatu penampakan, hingga…

.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa." Kali ini bukan hanya Muramatsu, tapi juga Yoshida. Pandangan mata gadis pemberani itu langsung beralih ke arah yang menyebabkan kedua temannya menjerit.

Tidak ada apa-apa

.

"Kalian melihat apa?"

"I…itu…"

Kirara menoleh lagi ke arah yang ditunjuk.

"Ada kecoa terbang…" Muramatsu meringis geli.

Mana ada kecoa di tengah hutan? Kirara memperhatikan lebih seksama pada mahluk yang menempel di pohon.

"Itu bukan kecoa, bodoh. Itu kumbang! Bagaimana kau tidak bisa membedakan mana kecoa mana kumbang?"

"Hah. Begitu saja kalian menjerit ketakutan, payah!" Terasaka mengejek keduanya.

Itona menimpali, "Bukankah kau juga ketakutan? Wajahmu yang jelek semakin mengenaskan tadi." Skakmat. Terasaka mati kutu.

"Berisik kau Itona. Dasar sok berani."

"Aku memang pemberani, bukan pengecut seperti kalian." Pemilik rambut jabrik ini menyanggah ucapan temannya itu.

"Apa kau bilang…." Muramatsu ikut protes.

Itona pura-pura tidak mendengar., ia kembali memasang muka datar andalannya. Kini suasana kembali ricuh.

.

"DIAAAAAAMMMM!"

"Kalian tidak ingin penghuni di sini marah karena keributan kalian kan?" ancaman yang diberikan Kirara ampuh untuk mengheningkan kembali pasukannya.

.

.

Kirara masih memimpin di depan, hawa di hutan semakin mencekam.

"Kau yakin masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ini, Hazama?" Terasaka berbisik. Kirara hanya tersenyum simpul. Di mata anak lainnya, senyum itu terlihat menyeramkan.

Sejauh ini mereka belum bertemu dengan penunggu wilayah ini, hanya suara hewan dan gemerisik daun yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Nah sekarang kita akan kesana, ku dengar di sana suasananya makin seram, loh…"

Baru saja Kirara melangkah,

"Anooo, Hazama…"

"Kali ini apa lagi, Muramatsu!" Kirara jengkel setengah mati.

"Itona tidak ada."

"Haaahh?" Semuanya baru tersadar, sudah berapa lama Itona menghilang? Sedari tadi suaranya memang jarang terdengar, tapi semua menganggap wajar karena Itona adalah manusia datar yang memang tidak banyak bicara.

"Woooiii Itonaaaa~" Semuanya berteriak bersahut-sahutan memanggil anggota gengnya yang paling pendek itu. Mereka kembali menyusuri jalan yang tadi dilewati.

"Itonaaaa, jawablah~"

"Itonaaaaa"

Itona tidak terlihat.

"Coba kau telepon handphonenya." Kirara mencoba tenang, sementara para pria justru panik.

"Di sini sulit sinyal."

"Handphoneku juga sinyalnya lemah."

"Sinyal handphoneku kuat kok."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menelpon, Terasaka!"

"Aku tidak ada pulsa."

Kirara menggaruk rambutnya. Kemana pula anak satu itu, ia khawatir kalau Itona tersesat. Anak baru itu belum terlalu mengenal wilayah hutan ini kan? Bagaimana kalau ia kenapa-kenapa?

"Aaarrgh, kalian para pria tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan." Gerutunya. Ketiga lelaki yang tersisa masih kebingungan mencari personilnya yang hilang.

.

Mereka sudah hampir mendekati area kolam, namun Itona belum ditemukan.

 _Tuhan, apa salahku terjebak di antara para idiot ini… Apalagi sekarang di tambah satu anak yang sama saja merepotkannya._

Kirara mulai lelah

.

Sesampainya di kolam, Itona masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Coba kau telepon dia lagi Yoshida." Yoshida langsung menekan kembali nomor telepon Itona.

Diangkat.

"Oi Itona, kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara dari seberang membalas,sengaja Yoshida mengaktifkan _loud speaker_.

"Kalian yang dimana? Aku sudah menunggu di lapangan basket sampai 1 jam tapi kalian tidak ada. Sekarang aku sedang di _game center_. Acaranya jadi tidak sih?"

.

Mereka berempat memastikan pendengarannya baik-baik.

Mereka tidak salah dengar kan?

"Jangan bercanda Itona!"

"Sejak kapan aku bercanda, di sini aku bersama Sugino, tanya saja padanya."

"Hai Yoshida, kau di mana? Ini aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Itona di _game center_." Suara penggila baseball terdengar dari seberang sana.

.

Sementara itu, keempat siswa 3-e yang masih di dekat kolam mendadak diam.

Jadi, sedari tadi yang bersama kita siapa?

.

 **.**

.

 **Selesai. Udah gini doang.**

 **.**

 **.**

Holaaaaa… Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, nekompuss *sok akrab kau,mpuss*

Bagaimana kabar kalian~

Kenapa isinya absurd begini? Entahlah…. Saya rasa antara judul, summary, sama isi ga sinkron. Sorry~ Daku ngerasa masih kurang banget kalo disuruh ngebuat humor. Jatohnya jadi kayak kerupuk. Kalo ga garing ya melempem.

Kenapa Kirara di narasi pake nama kecil, sedangkan yang lain (kecuali Itona) pakai nama keluarga seperti biasa? Entahlah, saya ingin Kirara being Kirara. Karena Kirara is Kirara.

Oke saya cukupkan ocehan sampai di sini.

Salam ndusel,

Nekompuss


End file.
